Truth or Dare with the La Push pack
by The Cullens Coven
Summary: Title explains it all. plz R&R flames are welcomed! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Stephenine Meyers not mine! I am telling you this now so I wont have to say it every chapter
1. Ballerina

CHAPTER ONE:

I woke up to the sound of the door knocking. I looked at the clock it was on eight so I wondered who would come looking for me at this hour. I pulled myself out of my bed and pulled my robe on before stumbling down the stairs. When I finally reached the door I was surprised to see Jake in the doorway.

"Jake?" what in the world was he doing here? He had refused to talk to me since I told him that Edward and I were getting married.

"Well, I felt bad about how I acted, if you want to marry the bloodsucker than go right ahead. Who am I to try and stop you? So I wanted to make it up to you. Do you want to come to La Push and hang out with the pack, Emily, and Kim?" He asked. I could tell that he really was sorry so I decided to cut him a break.

"Sure Jake, that sounds like fun, let me leave a note for Charlie and then I will meet you in your car." I rushed to write the note and hurried to get into his self-build car.

We arrived at La Push and drove to Emily's house where everybody was waiting for us outside including Emily and Kim. I rushed out of the car to hug Emily.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I had just realized that Jake never told me what we were going to do while I was here.

"We were hoping that you would have some ideas, we have already used up all of ours." Jared spoke up.

"Ok, let me think…" I had a brilliant idea!

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" They all look surprised before nodding in unison

"ok, lets go down to the beach and play.' Sam suggested. We started down towards the beach.

Once we got there we sat down in a circle and sat on the logs.

"Ok, since it was Bella's idea to play, she gets to go first." Sam told the pack as the nodded in agreement

"Ok, Embry, truth or dare?" He looked at me surprised you could ttell that he wasn't expecting me to pick him. He recovered quickly and answered.

"Dare, I'm no baby!" His voice broke because he was imagining all of the horrible things that I could make him do. I had to make this a really good dare! Oh, I had an idea and it was pure evil!

"Ok Embry, I dare you to go find a small pink ballerina tutu, put it on and do a ballet at the top of the cliff then once you are done cliff dive into the water. Oh, and the ballet has to be at least two minutes long." by the time I was done he was staring at me with a expression between shock and horror. Once the rest of the pack had a chance to soak in what I had said they were hollering with laughter. Some were almost in tears. They had to lean on each other to keep from falling over. Meanwhile Embry was giving them all dirty looks. He stomped off and we followed.

"Wait, where am I going to get a ballerina tutu?" he asked me with a small grin because he thought that he had me.

Just them Kim spoke up "My little sister has one, we can borrow hers she wont mind, she is getting to big for it anyway." Embry just stared at her with a look of disgust on his face which only made everyone laugh harder at him. We finally made it to Kim's house who rushed inside and came out with a toddler-sized tutu in her hands. She also had a stereo and a CD to play for the little ballet recital. It was perfect it was pink and fluffy! This was going to be so funny!

They boys grabbed Embry who was trying really hard to get away, but failed into the woods to get him into the tutu. They came back a few seconds later bragging a very upset looking Embry while trying not to fall over from laughing. Once Emily, Kim, and I saw him we had to hold onto each other to keep from falling over. They dragged him to the top of the cliff and the music started.

Embry started twirling and spinning and doing a very bad ballet impression while we were in tears from laughing so hard. Once the music stopped he dived off the cliff and came back in a drenched ballet tutu a few minutes later.

"I will get you back Bella! I swear I will!" he told me while trudging off into the forest to change back into his normal clothes. But it was kind of hard to keep a straight face while he was still in his wet ballet tutu.

We were still rolling on the floor with laughter when he came back out in his normal clothes.

"Ok, its my turn, truth or dare Sam?" everyone stopped laughing and turned there attention towards Sam. He looked a little surprised but answered quickly. Embry had a smile on his face.

"Truth!" I could tell that he thought he had out smarted Embry but Embry's smile just got bigger.

"Ok, then what is the farthest that you have ever gone with Emily?" He asked once everyone heard the question we all burst out laughing but Emily and Sam's face got red and then Sam got angry.

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THAT MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" his little outburst only made everyone laugh harder and made Emily blush more.

"I guess that means that you guys have gone all the way then?" Embry asked between giggles

Sam's face got red and Emily's just got worse. "Maybe, but I still don't see why it matters to you!"

"Ok, since I answered your stupid question it is my turn! Paul, truth or dare?" Sam asked Paul with a small grin on his still red face. Paul looked somewhere between scared and horrified as he thought of what Sam could do to him.

"Um, truth I guess." he said reluctantly after a few minutes


	2. Teacher trouble

Bella POV

"Ok, Paul, what I the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you… that involved a teacher?" Sam asked with an evil glint in his eye. _Note to self, don't get on Sam's bad side._

"No, no, no! You CAN NOT make me tell that story!" Paul said, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh yeah, you have to tell _everyone _what happened with Mrs. Davis." Sam said.

"I can not believe you are being this evil." Paul said with his face in his hands.

"Wait, do you guys mean the Mrs. Davis from Forks High last year?" I asked confused. They all nodded.

"You pouting like a two year old girls isn't going to get you anywhere. Just tell us the story!" Jared said from across the circle.

"Ok, fine. You guys are evil." he took a deep breath and started. "It was about a year ago. It was the end of the year, about two days away from Summer. I had forgotten that I promised my friend, Josh, that I would go pick up his science project for him. He was camping that weekend with his family so he didn't have a chance to pick it up, if you were wondering. Anyway, I was watching TV when I remembered so I jumped up and ran to my car to go get over there really quick before the science teacher left. I got there in about five minutes. It was about four so I thought that she would still be there. I walked over to the science quad area thing, and knocked on her door. She answered, but she only opened the door a crack. I shrugged it off and asked "Can I get Joshes science project? He asked me to pick it up for him…" She nodded and then opened the door enough to t me in. when I got in I froze."

He looked at us pleading with our eyes for us not to make him go on. We all shook our heads, motioning for him to continue while Sam was trying to not laugh. He sighed and gave in.

"Ok so when I got inside I froze. The room was covered in lit candles, making the room smell like sugar cookies. There must have been at east thirty of these candles. They were everywhere! On desks, shelves, anywhere where you could put one. The white board had little pink and red hearts all over it, and there was a blow up mattress in the middle of the room. A freaking blow-up mattress in the middle of the room. Oh and it made sheets and stuff like that on it, like someone was going to sleep on it, right there, in the middle of the class room. There were sheets draped over the windows so I couldn't see outside. I looked over to Mrs. Davis, to find her in a silk, pink, and extremely short bathrobe. Remember that she is like fifty-seven. You could see all of her stretch lines from having kids and wrinkles. And she isn't the skinniest lady either. She is what? Like five foot three and weighs one hundred and fifty pounds? Well anyway, I look at her and almost faint, she is defiantly NOT a sight for sore eyes in the outfit. Once I recover myself I ask "What is going on Mrs. Davis?" then she comes up to me and puts her old, wrinkly fingers to my lips and shushes me. And keep in mind that she was standing on a chair to do this because there is no way that she could have reached me while standing on her feet. Once she takes her fingers off my mouth she moves it to the silk tie on her robe. She starts to slowly untie it. She is about half-way through the knot when I relies that she was trying to take off her clothing and then I kind of freak out. I yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She jumps and looks startled. Then she tells me "Now sunny, do not use such naughty language. But we are going to have some fun!" she tells me then keeps working on the very tight knot on her robe. I look at her like she just grew another head and tell her "Why in the world would anybody want to see you naked? You are old, wrinkly, and nasty!" she doesn't look offended at all by this, just smiles up and me and keeps working on her knot.

By this time all of us were howling with laughter unable to hold it in any longer.

"And I'm not done yet. Then she says "Oh, I know you youngsters. You will go for anything that women will give you! And look I provided a romantic atmosphere, a bed, and me! You should be thankful!" I just stood there staring at her. "Well I don't want anything to do with you or your nasty old person sex." then I looked around the room and saw Joshes project. I ran over to it, grabbed it and ran to the door. Of course, it was locked. I looked back at the crazy old hag to see her smiling smugly at me. I got nervous, and then did the only thing that made sense. I backed up, and ran right into the door. It crashed down and I kept running. I could hear Mrs. Davis gasp and then run after me. She followed me all the way across campus. When I was just about to my car the principle walked out of the hall, on the way to his car. When he heard me running, he turned his head to see me, running away from a half undressed Mrs. Davis who had finally gotten her knot undone and was now running after me in a baby doll with the robe on, but not tied. The principle looked at her like she had five eyes."

He stopped to take a breath and then continued with his extremely interesting tale.

"Once Mrs. Davis noticed that the principle she stopped about three feet away from him and dropped the can of whip cream that she had been holding. She tried to close her robe, but now the knot wouldn't tie. When the principle had recovered himself he says "What is he meaning of this Mrs. Davis?" totally disgusted. Then she says "Well, umm, hmm, nothing?" the principle turns to me and tells me to call the police. I am more than happy to help so I get his cell and call them. They come like five minutes later and see Mrs. Davis in all of her short pink robe glory and don't even bother to ask any questions. They just put the handcuffs on her and take her to the back of one of the cars. The while they r walking her away, the principle calls out "Oh, and by the way you are fired!" I was laughing so hard I had to grip onto my car for support." Paul said.

"Do you…know…what…ever happened…to her/" I asked between fits of giggles. He nodded yes.

"I _think _that she went to trial and was found guilty, so her husband divorced her, and she had to go to jail for a few years…" Paul trailed off.

"Well, that does explain why they needed a new door, and why she wasn't there then following fall." I said thoughtfully

"So there you have it. A fifty-seven year old teacher tried to seduce me while I went to go get a friends science project. As you can imagine I wont ever help anyone out ever again by going to get their projects from school!" Paul said and crossed his arms in a pout. We all laughed.

"Ok, Paul who do you want to pick?" Sam asked

"I want to pick… Seth, truth or dare?" Seth eyes got wide and I could have sworn that I saw him get goose bumps. He put on a though guy face and bravely said…

"Dare." everyone looked at Paul to see what his are would be.

**(AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! If you don't, I will think that you hate it and you will never know what Seth's dare was!) **


	3. the Girls room

Bella POV

"Lets see. What would be a good dare for Seth?" Paul said thoughtfully while looking into the forest right behind us.

"Maybe you should have him do a tap dance!" Embry said from across the circle. "If I had to do a dance then so should someone else." He told us and crossed his arms. He looked similar to a six foot tall two year old, I mentally noted.

"No, no, no. If you guys did the same things it wouldn't be funny! I want it to be original… something totally different…" Paul trailed of thoughtfully. I followed his gaze and looked into the forest. Suddenly and excellent idea hit me. I leaned close to Paul and said

"I have and idea. But if I say it out loud everyone will hear. Follow me into the woods for a second." I leaned back and saw him nod. I got up and walked over to the forest but not before seeing the annoyed look on everyone's face. I laughed but continued on into the forest.

When I got a few feet into the forest I planted myself down on a log and faced Paul.

"So, what was your idea?" Paul asked quietly knowing if he spoke too loud his pack brothers' super sensitive would hear us.

"Ok, so for Seth's dare, I think that you should have him go to a public restroom, like a park or something, and go into the _girls_ room. And it has to be at a busy time of the day." I said in a whisper. I looked over at Paul to see him grinning evilly at me. 

"Bang Bella, I didn't know that you could be so evil! Now I know why Jake likes to hang out with you so much!" we laughed and walked back over to the circle.

"Ok, did you guys decide what my dare will be?" Seth asked nervously.

"Yes we did." Paul said

"Are you planning on tell me what it is?" Seth said annoyed

"Sure, if you insist. Your dare is to go to the park and go to the bathroom." Paul said.

"Ok? That isn't much of a dare… why is that so scary?" Seth asked totally confused

"You have to go into the _girls_ restroom Seth." Paul said trying to contain his laughter. Once he got it out he burst into giggles along with everyone else in the pack. Jake gave me a high five while all the blood drained from Seth's face.

"Good…one…Bells" Jake said between his fights of laughter.

"No, way guys that is so not fair!" Seth protested

"It wasn't fair that I had to do a ballet dance!" Embry said

"It wasn't fair that I had to tell you guys my deepest, darkest secret about Mrs. Davis!" Paul added.

"And it want fair that I had to tell all of you guys how far I had gone with Emily. But we all did it. So, now it is your turn!" Sam said totally annoyed. Seth sighed defeated.

"Fine," Seth said and got up and walked over to his car.

We all piled into Jakes, Paul's, and Seth's car and drove over to Washington Park. I think they thought that it was some stupid joke to have it named Washington Park because they had a statue of George Washington in the middle of the park. And we lived in Washington state. It was stupid but oh well!

When we got to the park, there were several families on blankets and benches, watching their kids play on the play set or eat lunch. We walked over to the restroom that were located in the middle of the park and sat down at the picnic tables that were a few feet away. Seth looked at us pleading us not to make him do this. We shook our heads 'no' and he nodded. He got up his courage and bravely paraded into the bathroom. 

A few seconds later we head ear piercing screams and at least five women ran out of the bathroom. Seth came out right behind hem screaming like a little girl. All of us were crying we were laughing so hard.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs

"Wh-what?" I asked between laughs

"THERE WAS THESE WHITE TISSUE THINGYS WITH BLOOD ALL OVER THEM!!" Seth screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the park.

"Ya, that is called a pad." I said trying not to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Seth screamed "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THOSE FOR?!" 

"Emily do you want to tell him or should I?" I asked her, successfully holding back my laughter for once today.

"I will." Emily said and got off of Sam's lap. She walked over to Paul and whispered in his ear. His face turned bright red as Emily explained to him the women's menstrual cycle. Since everyone in the pack could hear what she was saying, they all were laughing so hard they couldn't breath. A few minutes later Emily walked back over to us, done explaining about the pads in the bathroom.

"You know Seth, if you get any redder you will be giving Bella a run for her money!" Jake told him as everyone laughed. Seth muttered to himself and walked back over to us, not back to his normal skin color yet. 

"Are you guys done humiliating me yet?" Seth asked

"For now…" Leah said

"Then can we get back to La Push?" Seth asked hopefully. We all nodded our heads, got in our cars, and rode back to La Push.

When we got there, we went right back to our spot n the beach, and got in out little circle again.

"Ok, Seth, it is your turn to choose." Sam told him.

"Who to pick…" Seth trailed off as he looked around the circle. "I think I will choose… Emily." All of us looked at Emily.

"Choose your next actions very carefully Seth." Sam warned.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. So Emily… truth or dare?" Seth asked

"Truth." Emily said confidently.

**(AN: REVIEW PLEASE!! If you don't I will think that you hate it!! I know I say this every time but it is true, so REVIEW!! Hey that rhymed…)**


	4. Kiss

Bella POV:

"Well, well, well, Emily picked a truth. What a shocker." Seth said, teasingly. "Bella, you don't happen to have any fabulous ideas for a truth, do you?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Let me think…." I trailed off thoughtfully. _She could have to say the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her… no too boring. She could have to tell us which Pack member she thought was the hottest… no, that would be funnier for a guy. Not to mention that Sam would kill me. Hmmm, what to have her pick… _I mentally listed all the evil possibilities that ran through my mind.Suddenly, I had the best idea ever! And it would be absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Bella got a brain blast!" Jake said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up Jake." I said teasingly. "Anyway, I did get a brain blast!" I said with a smile

"Well, are you going to tell us or just sit there?" Seth asked impatiently. _Boys can be so rude! He needs to hold his horses! _

"Fine, fine, fine. I think you need to calm down. Take a deep breath." he did as I said and everyone laughed. "You can let it out now." I said, trying not to laugh as his face turned purplish from lack of oxygen.

"Can you just tell us you awesome idea already?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Sure. My idea for a truth was, if you had to kiss one of the Cullen's, which one would it be and why?" Everyone, except Sam and Emily, from the pack stared at me, then bust into laughter, giving my high fives.

"YA! I am totally going to go with Bella's idea!" Seth said as he gave me a high five.

"You. Guys. Cannot. Be. Serious." Emily said.

"Oh, but we are." Seth said. "And we want to know what bloodsucker you would most want to suck face with now."

"Ok, Sam, do you want to leave?" Emily asked unsure. I shook his head 'no'. He would have heard it from his brothers anyway. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I have to tell al of you who I would want to kiss, and why?" Emily asked making sure. We all nodded out heads. "Ok, I guess, I would want to kiss…Edward." We all gasped.

"Wh-why would you want to kiss him?" I asked confused.

"Because he is the cutest," Sam and the rest of the pack stared at her amazed that she would actually say something like that.

"Ok, well I have to agree with you on that." I said and laughed.

"And of course, you are the only one out of all of the Cullen's that could kill me." Emily said. We all stared at her for a minute than burst out laughing.

"This is also true. If you kissed Emmett, Rosalie would not be a happy camper." I said thinking of what Emily might do to poor, not so innocent (or so Sam says…) Emily. I shuddered at the visual.

"Ok, I answered your stupid question, so now it is my turn. Quil, truth or dare?" Emily said with and evil glint in her eye. She looked kind of scary. I looked across the circle to see Quil having an internal debate with himself.

After a second of two he sighed and replied, "Dare."

This only made Emily smile more. Oh no, now what did she have in mind?


End file.
